


Faces in the Mirror

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law, Masters of Horror: Pick Me Up, Mother's Day (2010), The Following
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as headaches and flashes in the mirror, Wes though it was just stress.  He never thought it would get worse.  He never thought he would know the lives of three killers that look like him and don't seem to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This came from in idea on tumblr. Basically took all of Warren's more famous characters into one head. Sadly three of them happen to be serial killers and one's a cop. Also, Walker, Addley, and (sadly) Roderick all died so...yeah.

Wes could feel the headache creeping up on him at 3:30, but no amount of massaging his temples could make it go away.  He drank a glass of water at 3:45, just in chase he was getting dehydrated.  The headache processed to just get worse as time progressed.  Travis didn't seem to notice, for once actually buried in his work and quiet.  At four he finally caved and asked Kate for some aspirin, which she happily gave him.

An hour passed and the headache refused to let up, to the point where Wes could feel it was a migraine.  He groaned to himself.  He could last thirty more minutes till his shift was over and the ten minutes drive back to the hotel, or he hoped he could.  He went to the bathroom, figuring splashing some water on his face might take the edge off a bit, just enough for him to get home before the sensitive to everything kicks in.

To Wes' luck, no one is in the bathroom when he entered.  He splashed water on his face three times, and pointedly-ignored the fact that there was a slightly flickering light above him.  The cool water felt good on his skin, he could feel his nerves calm, and not to mention the slight feeling of relief in the his temples. With a sigh he reached for the paper towels and dried of his face before looking up into the mirror.

He jumped at the sight of someone suddenly behind him, he didn't remember hearing the door open.  Whipping around to look, he didn't find anyone in the bathroom at all.  He figures it was something with the light and turned back to the mirror.  His reflection flickered to someone else in time with the life for a moment, startling Wes into a bit of a frightened pant.

Sutton pushed through the door suddenly, startling Wes just a little bit more.  "You okay, son?"  Sutton asked as Wes just started at the mirror, daring the flicker to happen again, but it didn't.  "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Fine, sir,"  Wes replied shaking himself out of his startled state.  "Just the start of a possible migraine.  Nothing to worry about."

"Take the night off, Wes."  Sutton said calmly, still giving Wes an odd look.  The detective could only nod and hurry out with a small thanks to his boss.

Travis is still a bit buried in his work when Wes returned.  Wes doesn't know wither to thank the Lord or curse the devil for this sudden focus in Travis.  However, the darker detective did notice Wes collecting his things earlier than usual, and of course he jumped on that.

"Where the hell are you going?"  Travis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sutton gave me the night off."  Wes said easily, as he grabbed his keys from his desk drawer. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, just a bad headache."  Wes replied, "I should be fine tomorrow."

Travis made a sound and nodded.  "You sure you can make it home?"

"I've driven with worse Travis."  Wes said with a playful grin.  "I think I can make it back to my hotel just fine."  He waved off Travis call for him to be careful as he left the bull pin and headed to the elevator.

However his car ride home wasn't pleasant either.  The sun coming through the buildings and reflecting of the cars just drills into his head, his sunglasses aren't doing shit, and he's just willing himself to make it to the hotel.  Something flashes in his review mirror, but when he turned to look there is nothing in his back seat, nothing but a trick of the light.  Of course, the distraction almost cause him to get into an accident, and he sends curses out of his mouth as he slammed on the brakes.

Wes managed to reach the hotel in one piece, if only he could say the same for his head.  He hurried up to his room and changed into his pajamas, figuring he would just sleep the whole thing away.  But his eye catches something in the mirror again, and Wes doesn't turn to look, but he eased away from the mirror as it flickered with a face that wasn't his.  

He drowned to migraine pills with a glass of water and a swing of beer, and turned in from the night.  Wishing it all would be over.

* * *

Weeks passed and the flickers and flashes of someone in the mirror continued, though they weren't always accompanied by headaches or migraines.  Wes felt he was keeping it all under wraps rather well, seeing as how no one really said anything.  Wes learned to ignore them for the most part.  For the first week it worked, but then the figures started stay just a millisecond longer and allowing Wes to catch a detail or two, didn't matter if Wes wanted it take in or not.

There was three of them, and each had their own certain location to appear to him.  They didn't seem to have much in common, aside from the fact that they were all males with short blonde hair. 

The first one he saw was always in the police station.  He usually wears a tan police uniform, sometimes its under a thick, puffy, brown jacket with something warm looking on the collar, something that would be worn in colder climates.  Of course there had been other times where he's just in a fennel button up shirt and jeans.

The second was in his car, appearing in the rear view mirror in the backseat for a second or two.  His clothes always seemed mix-matched, like he took what fit him from people, almost like a homeless person.  Yet his staple seemed to be a cowboy hat, a brown trench coat, and cowboy boots that seemed like they have walked miles.  There was always a bag by the man's side too, looking like it has seen better days.

The third was always in the hotel room.  He was the one that seemed a bit jumpy and fueled, for unlike the others he moved about.  Dressed in old rock band shirts, leather brackets, cargo pants, and combat boots.

Wes tried not too think too much about them, because as far as he knew he was just exhausted from his work load.  Travis had made that clear to Dr. Ryan when she asked him why he looked so tired. So Wes would take the fact that they were tricks of the light, or his brain tiredly processing something, because as far as he was concerned they weren't voices.

* * *

A migraine hit Wes hard one evening when he was working late to get some work done.  Wes wasn't sure if he should count himself lucky that Travis had already gone home for the evening.  He tried not to think about it as he fished out some migraine pills in his desk just in case.  

He took two pills easily, but the nausea had already settled in.  With a sigh he retreated to the bathroom, taking refuge there till the medicine kicked in, figuring if he was going to actually throw up it would probably be better in the bathroom then anywhere else.  At least the bathroom was a change of scenery, with a different set of lights and cool counter tops. 

Wes wetted some paper towels in some cool water and dabbed it along the back of his neck and forehead.  He need to not feel like he was going to threw up at all so he could at least finish his work in peace before he went home.  He dragged the wet paper across his forehead, before holding it against his eyes.  He knew it would have been a lot easier to just lay around in the break room and will it all away for a while, no one would really think too much of it.  But he wasn't willing to trust his stomach just yet.

After a few moments he drew the paper down his face and peeked up at the mirror.  He gasp at what he saw in the mirror.  The man dressed in his sheriff uniform was standing just behind him.  However that wasn't what had made him gasp.  No, he was gasping at the fact that man was basically his twin, despite his hair being slightly longer than Wes' own.  However that didn't change the fact that the man was the spitting image of Wes.

The detective turned quickly to the right, and found no one there like usual, but he knew when he turned back the man would be gone.  Only he was still there when Wes turned back to the mirror.  A grin spread across the man's lips, it was friendly, but there just seemed like there was something twisted underneath it as well.  It made Wes' stomach twist and turn uncomfortable, and Wes didn't fight the bail that come rushing up.  He hurried into a stall and emptied his stomach completely, flushing it away before he tried to collect his breath and sanity.

Someone tsked, but Wes didn't remember anyone coming in, or being in there when he entered.  "You don't look so good detective."  A voice said and Wes' blood ran cold.  It was his own voice, only it wasn't at the same time.  It was weighed down by a regional accent he could place exactly but there was a bit of southern draw to it, but it was still _his_ voice.  A pain tears through his head, causing him to lean on of of the stall walls and groan a bit.  "You might want to see a doctor about that."

Wes growled, collecting his breath before he turned back to look at the mirror.  The sheriff man is leaning on a the space between the next stall door, half turned to look at Wes within, except he's only appear in the mirror.  Wes tittered back to the sinks, the sheriff man following behind him with his sick little grin, the cold counter top welcome under his hands.

The detective quickly splashed some water on his face before reaching for some paper towels.  He quickly dried his face off and peeked up at the mirror.  The sheriff man is still there, shaking his head and Wes can hear hims 'tsking'.

"It's not going to be that easy any more."  The man said before he suddenly flickered out of existence.  Wes took a breath of relief that was short lived.  The man reappeared as Wes' reflection, his twisted grin and all.  He leaned a bit closer to the mirror, "Names Roderick."

Suddenly its like Wes' brain is being overloaded with a life that wasn't really his.  He felt his world tunnel out as his body toppled sideways.

* * *

Wes came too in the hospital with an ache on the left side of his head, and his head still spinning with Roderick's life.  He groaned, figuring trying to sit up would cause a problem of some kind.  He turned his head to look around the room, find a curtain to his right and a glaring Travis to his left.

"What?"  Wes asked lightly as he leaned up to get a better look at Travis.

The darker detective gave a huff before he got up.  "Man, why can;t you just go home like a normal person when you start to feel sick."  Travis snapped as he shoved his hands in to his jean pockets. 

"I guess I'm a bit of a workaholic."  Wes admitted with a small shrug because he didn't know what was going on anymore. 

"No shit."  Travis said whacking his arm lightly.  "You scared the poor cleaning lady when she found you passed out and slightly bleeding on the floor."  Wes didn't say anything in reply, just adverted his eyes at that.  "You need to send her flowers or something."

"Okay,"  Wes with a sigh, rubbing his left temple to ease the pain in the side of his head.  "What happened?"

"Well it looks like you passed out and knocked your head on the counter top in the bathroom like an idiot."  Travis informed firmly.

Wes just nodded, maybe he was wrong about he whole thing being a migraine.  Perhaps there was something seriously wrong with his brain and he had shrugged it off as headaches and migraines.  Of course, he could think of anything that could possibly go wrong in his brain that would cause him to see people in mirrors, or remember a life he never lived.

Travis took Wes' silence as a chance to slip out and get a nurse to come and check him, as well as scout out his doctor.  The doctor didn't seem to have anything to say to him, other than he wanted to go some scans, but nothing bad came back from the tests they ran.  The scans came back showing nothing was wrong and the whole thing was deemed a freak accident and Wes was kept over night to make sure everything was okay.  Travis left around six, leaving to inform Sutton, but he would be there to pick him up in the morning.

Everything was fine, till he looked up and found the jumpy man that usually appears in the hotel mirrors in the bathroom mirror of his hospital room.  The man was leaning against the just next to the door, grinning widely.   Wes sucked in a sharp breath and gripped the cold sink for support.

The man's another spitting image of himself.  His hair styled like Wes figured a rocker would style it.  The man pushed himself off the wall and come striding up beside him, chewing on what looked like a tooth pick.  Wes turned to look, but there wasn't anyone there like usual, but when he turned back to the mirror the man was still there.  Wes closes his eyes and tried repeating in his head that this was all an evil mind game.

A chuckle sounded beside him.  "You look like fucking shit."  The man said crudely, causing Wes' eyes to snap open.  The man had his voice too, but seemed rougher from yelling.  No, this was not happening, but it was and there was nothing Wes could do about it.  The man crackled beside him, vanish as the bathroom light flickered, only to reappear as Wes' reflection again.  "You can call me Addley."  The man said.

Wes managed to lean on the wall as Addley's life hit him, a terrible pain shooting down his spine, but he managed to stay upright through it all.  He clambered out of the bathroom and curled up in bed to sleep it all away.

* * *

Travis arrived at then the next morning, with his annoying ear to ear smile that managed to get him Wes' nurses number.  Wes glared at him as he collected his things as he seemed to rub the fact in his face.   Travis just smiled and raddled on how he couldn't help it as he filled out the discharge paper work for the hospital. 

Wes had counted himself lucky no one seemed to notice his episode from the night before, and he was able to escape the hospital because there was nothing wrong him as far as technology seemed to prove.  It wasn't much comfort, but Wes was more than happy to sign his name on the line and get out of the hospital and to his own home.

Travis made him wait at the front of the hospital while he went to go collect his car.  Wes tried not to let the fact that Travis was driving his car bother him too much, after all he had fainted and hit his head because of Roderick, and Wes knew there was still one man who appeared to him in the car.  With what has been happening late, Wes slightly fears getting in his car.

"Earth to Wes," Travis called suddenly, breaking Wes out of his train of thought.  He turned to find Travis leaning over the passenger seat look at him curiously.  He hadn't even noticed the man had pulled up in his car.  "You getting in?"

"Yeah, sorry,"  Wes said pulling open the door and sliding in, finding it a bit odd to be in the passenger seat of his own car.  He gave Travis a small smile at his concerned look.  "I was just thinking about something."

"Well you did hit your head, I guess I should expect you to zone out a bit."  Travis teased as he put the car in drive, Wes just rolled his eyes.  "Oh, Cap gave you the next two days off and lightened our case load."

"Great."  Wes said sarcastically, turning to glance out the window.  Just want he needed, nothing to focus on as he starts to feel like he's going crazy.

Travis laughed, telling him he was assigned to stay with him the whole day, before he started rambling on about something else.  Wes half listened to him as it seemed to turn into a story he didn't care to hear.  He sighed and eased back into his seat, sliding his sunglasses on and blocking a bit of the morning sun from his eyes.

For a while it seemed like the ride was going to happen without an event, but then the man with the cowboy hat had to appear in what Wes could see of the rear view with a flash of sun.  Wes dropped his head back against his headrest and took a few calming deep breathes but his heart kept pounding in his chest.

The man was yet again another spitting image of him, with a polite look on his face, like he was pleased about something.  The man held his finger to his lips as he pointed to Travis.  Slowly Wes turned to Travis to see he was happily drumming his fingers to whatever popular song was playing on the radio that was turned down a bit.  The other detective didn't seem to notice the man in the back seat yet.  Wes turned back to the mirror to find the man still grinning at him.

"You got a nice ride here, detective."  The man said, and Wes tried keep his breath calm as the man's voice was once again his, just weighed down a bit with an accent that sounded polite and friendly.  "Seems like you take real nice care of it and all."  Wes found himself glance at Travis, who was just seeming to notice something was wrong with Wes.

It was then that Wes realize, no one had been present before when he witnessed the flashes and flickers, or if someone had been there, they were always facing away.  There was no way, for Wes to know if twas just him, even though it felt like it was just him.  However, judging by the fact that Travis was still driving like there was nothing wrong, just confirmed it for Wes.  This was all just him.  He felt like he couldn't breath, but at the same time he couldn't let Travis know something was seriously wrong with his mental health...not yet at least.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Wes breathed out, keeping his eyes glued to the mirror and the man.  "Just a little dizzy, I think it will pass, just keep your eye on the road."

Travis made a sound, and turned his full attention back to the road.  The man in the backseat seemed to chuckle.  "Lying to your partner a bit rude."  He said, leaning a bit closer to the driver seat.  The man seemed to make a sound of realization.  "Speaking of being rude, I never gave you my name."  There was a flash of light, and Wes suddenly makes out a knife in the mirror and his blood runs cold.  "I'm Walker, and I must say, thank you for the ride."  The man said as he seemed to raise the knife.

"Stop!"  Wes called suddenly, as a pain tore through his head, and he curls up on himself at the pain as Walker's life comes to him.  He feels Travis slam on the breaks and pull into something sharply, there's a blaring horn as he did so. 

"Wes, what the hell is happening?!"  Travis said, throwing the car in park and Wes could feel his hands on his shoulders trying to figure out what was wrong.  "Wes, talk to me, baby."

Wes breathed for a few moments before he spoke.  "Just got really dizzy all of a sudden."  He said with a pit of pain lingering in his voice.  "I hit my head when I was trying to do that whole put your head between your legs thing."

Travis seemed to let out a breathless laugh, but Wes knew he didn't really buy it.

* * *

Wes could only take the voices for a week, before he cracked down to looking the life's he knows but never lived, as a way to distract him from the fact that things were getting worse.  Roderick, Addley, and Walker were no longer just appearing in their usual locations.  They appeared where ever there was a reflective surface, and he could hear their voice from time to time without seeing them in something.  There were times when it wasn't just one of them appearing to him.  Ignoring them didn't seem to be doing the trick.  Looking into their lives doesn't bring up anything helpful.

Roderick, or rather Tim's, parents had a miscarriage a few years before he was suppose to be born and never got around to actually having a kid after that.  Joe Carroll was a literary professor at some IV league college, who specialized in Edger Allen Poe, and had a few popular classes about the man, but he never killed anyone.  All the girls that he been murdered where still alive and leading successful lives.  He lived with his wife and two kids.  Ryan Hardy was someone a bit high up in the FBI.  There was nothing about Roderick's life that seemed to be true.

Addley was the same way.  His mother lived a stable life somewhere in Kentucky with her adoptive children.  All optioned legally.  Ike, Johnny, and Lydia looked nothing like they had in Addley's life, hell Addley looked different.

Walker was the one who was difficult to find, but as far as Wes could see there was nothing true about his life either.

"You're pretty fucking noisy, Cop."  Addley said to his left and Wes turned to it even though he knew no would be there, there was nothing reflective in that direction which was a comfort.  His greeted by the sight of Addley standing there chewing on his tooth pick.  He burst out in a suddenly with a loud crack of laughter.  "You should see your fucking face."

"You could just ask."  Walker said beside, and Wes turned to find him leaning over the couch to look at the computer, Roderick laughter sounded from the chair to the right of Wes. 

"Leave him alone, boys."  Roderick says coolly, "He actually being productive on the computer."  Roderick said with a snarl.  "Sleep tight, Detective."  Roderick said before Wes blinked and three of them were gone.

Wes let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

It had been two weeks before Wes couldn't take it anymore and caved into the idea of talking to Dr. Ryan.  It was one thing when they were flashes in a mirror, another when they were voices and figures that only appeared in mirrors.  It was a whole other thing when they appeared and disappeared at their own free will, taunting him, and filling empty spaces. 

"Wes, you're here rather early."  Dr. Ryan said as she walked into the room with a smile on her face.  Her presence had knocked his attention from Walker and Addley debating over knives and guns, with Roderick sitting there referring.

("Guns, just ain't personal, if you ask me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!  You know what, I can get really fucking personal with a gun on your sorry fucking ass."

"Take ad easy boys, this a debate not a killing spree.")

"I got your message about wanting to meet before the group."  She said as she rounded the circle of chairs to her usual seat.  She placed her things by the chair and started unpacking.  "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine, I suppose."  Wes said getting up from his seat and walking towards he seat, shoving his hands in his pockets.  Addley yelled at him for being the way of his view of Walker.  "I just wanted to know if you could recommend some good therapists."  Dr.  Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.  "Not that you're a bad one, I just don't want things getting confused."

"Wes are you sure everything is alright?"  She questioned with a shifting of her weight.

Wes nodded in reply before reaching you to scratch his chin.  "Yeah, I just want someone to talk to."

"You're welcome to talk here."

"I'd rather not."  Wes said with a small grin, and it was the truth.  He knew it was bad enough he was seeing three psychopath murders that looked like him, he didn't want even begin to think what people would think if he told them. 

Dr. Ryan looked at him with a concerned look that made Wes shift a bit underneath it.  She sighed and took out her pa of paper, jotting something down quickly.  "She's an old colleague of mine,"  She said as she tore the sheet from the bad and handed it too Wes.  "I hope everything is okay."

Wes took the paper with a small thanks and tucked it away from sight before the Dumonts walked in.  Mrs. Dumont sat on Walker, who proceeded to talk to her about how rude it was, but he didn't disappear and neither did the others for the whole session.

* * *

Dr. Nancy Kovak was a kind person, but she couldn't help Wes, so she directed him towards one of her good friends.  Dr. David Martin seemed like a good guy, he seemed cheerful enough for someone who listens to mental issues.

"So Mr. Mitchell, I understand you're here because Dr. Kovak recommended me."  Dr. Martin has said as he motioned to a seat on the other side of his desk for Wes to take.  "What can I help you with?"

Wes took a deep breath.  He hates this, but he can't take it anymore, he needs something to make them all go away, or someone to tell him he's not losing his mind, even though Wes knew he lost it long ago.  He swallowed and looked down at his hands, knowing for sure Dr. Martin knows he's stalling but he doesn't push for anything.  Roderick chuckled at him from the seat beside him, putting his feet on the doctor's desk and crossing his arms.  Addley was looking curiously over the doctor's shoulder, muttering and humming a random tone from the radio, while Walker seemed to have an interest in the fish tank in the corner of the room.

"I've been...seeing things,"  Wes said slowly as he scratched the back of his head. 

Dr. Martin made an encouraging sound as he wrote something down, and Wes tried not to let it bother him too much, because there was something wrong with him.  "When did this start?"

"About two months ago,"  Wes admits.  "It started out as headaches and flashes in the mirrors, but then they started talking and being my reflection in, just in a mirror constantly really.  Now I don't need a mirror to see them, they're just there."

"You said they talk to you?"  Dr. Martin asked looking up at Wes like he was seriously concerned.  "How long ago did they start?"

"I don't know, a month or so ago."  Wes doesn't like where this is going.

"And you said you got headaches in the beginning?"  Wes nodded in reply.  "How bad where they, and do you still get them?"

"They were pretty bad, sometimes they still are."  Wes said shifting in his seat.  Dr. Martin just made a sound and wrote something down.  "I was admitted into the hospital after a particularly bad one, but there wasn't anything wrong that they could see."  Wes informed.

"Can you tell me about what you see?"  Dr. Martin asked and bit the inside of his cheek. 

Roderick chuckled beside him again.  "Go ahead, Detective, tell him about us."

"Mr. Mitchell?  Are you seeing them now."  Wes could only nod, as he realized there was no other option now.  "Describe them too me as much as you can, please."

Wes spilled everything, he verbally threw up what he had been keeping from Sutton, Dr. Ryan, Travis and everyone else in his life.  Dr. Martin's hand jotted down notes from time to time.

In the end Wes ended with a prescriptions for some pills and an appointment a week later.

* * *

The pills didn't work.  Not in the way the Dr. Martin said they would, not in the way the company said it would, not in _any way_ at all.  They only thing they managed to do was make Wes feel like crap, so Wes stopped taking them all together.  He told Dr. Martin the next time the met, but the man said things took time, but Wes feel like he had time.

His sanity was slipping away with each passing day.  Roderick, Addley, and Walker just hacked away with it.  He's losing sleep and his temper is getting way shorter, and he really can't take it anymore and he caved.  Wes dropped his letter of registration and other assorted papers on Sutton's desk and disappeared.

"St. Anthony's Mental Health Hospital, how can I help you?"

"I would like to check myself in as a patient."

* * *

The knock on Wes' door broke him out his illusions for a second.  He couldn't help but smile as the three killers that looked like him flickered away and ending the horrify circle of stories.  He turned to the door as a nurse pushed it open gentle a sweet smile on her lips as she peeked in.

"Mr. Mitchell, you have a visitor."  She said cheerily. 

Wes glanced a her puzzled, he didn't usually get visitors.  Alex had swung by, once after she heard from Wes' mother and was a bit concerned, but Wes made her swear to never come back.  As well as not tell anyone else where he was.  His mother had come down a week ago, only to stare at him and leave without a word a few minutes later.  The nurse gave him a smile and opened the door for someone else to enter.

Travis walked through the doorway, and Wes started at him in shook before quickly turning away and staring down at the floor.  He heard Travis mutter a thanks to the nurse before the door clicked shut. 

A whistled sounded behind Wes, and he felt his grip on the bedsheets tighten.  "Three weeks, I was beginning to doubt him."  Walker said.

"In his defense, he was kind of crippled."  Roderick replied back suddenly resting on the small table on the other side of the room with his arms crossed.  Wes shot him a glare.

"Hey Wes,"  Travis' voice made him jump slightly.  It was mainly because he hadn't heard for a while, but he could also pick up on the sound of hurt and rage in his voice.  "Nice place you got here.  This where you've been the past three weeks?"

Wes nodded weakly, before peering up at Travis, whose body language appeared relaxed, but Wes could tell he was just waiting to spring at him.  "How did you find me?"

"Your financials, Wes!"  Travis suddenly burst out angrily, earning another whistle form Walker.  Addley was suddenly beside Roderick, and the three of them started chatting but Travis' voice covered they're conversation.   "I had to look though your financials, Wes, because you swore Alex to secrecy.  Do you know how painful it was for me to find that out?"  Travis snapped, fidgeting like he usually did  when he was angry but didn't not how to probably let it out.  "You told your ex-wife but not your partner!"

"Hey, Alex found out through my mother."  Wes defended quickly.

"That doesn't make it any better Wes."  Travis snapped throwing his hands up in the air and pacing the room.  "You just vanished with a letter on a Sutton's desk and some paperwork from a Dr. Martin."  Travis said heatedly.

A sudden shout form Addley knocked Wes' attention from Travis' rant and pacing.  Roderick and him were suddenly in a shouting match, with Walker trying to settle the whole thing and getting caught in the whole thing.  Roderick's yelling like he wanted blood while also being slightly emotionally compromised, and Addley seemed to be shouting like he had way more fire power.  They're shouts and bickering bounced off the walls and Wes could feel a headache closing in on him.

"Shut up!"  Wes snapped sharply, glaring at the three of them grabbing at each other in the corner.  They stop and stare at him, glancing between each other, Travis, and Wes.  "Would the three of you just shut up?"

"Wes?"  Travis' voice is like glass breaking and shattering all over Wes' body.  He turned to see the look on his partner's face was that scared concern.  His blue eyes flickering to the corner and back to Wes.  "Who are you talking too?"

"Nothing...no one."  Wes said quickly, and he knew it was clear it was a lie the moment he opened his mouth.

Travis looked at him for a second before running a hand through his hair.  "Damn, there really is something wrong with your head."  Wes nodded slowly, watching as Travis seemed to push back his anger and took a calming breath.

A silence came to settle in the room.  However Wes could feel the pain in his head settling in.

"Can I shot this fucker?"  Addley asked suddenly.  "Don't give me that fucking look Walker, I'll shot you in the fucking forehead if you look at me like that one more fucking time.  I don't want to make him die quick."

"Shot him till he bleed out."  Roderick said, and Wes could hear the chilling small nod of his head.  "Not unreasonable.  Course I would tie 'im up and make sure he felt everything."

"He did technically drive me around once."

"You know that's a fucking pussy ass reason to kill people." 

Pain tore through Wes' head as the conversation seemed to turn into a discussion about how the three of them would kill Travis.  The lighter man gripped his head with a sudden whimper of pain.  Travis suddenly seemed to be by his side, muttering soft things to Wes and trying to ease the pain away.

He seemed to plead for Wes to talk to him, but Wes too horrified with what the others were saying, and he could only watch in horror as they turned and smiled, before flickering out a appearing closer to them.

"Get out."  Wes ground out gripping his head.

"Wes?"

"Not you Travis, _them_!"  Wes snapped, glaring at the three killers who were grinning down at him sickly.  "Get.  Out."  He ground out harshly as another painful wave tore through his head.  The three killers smile down at him but flicker out.  Wes let out a sigh of relief, "They're gone," Wes breathed out.

"You want to talk about what's been going on?"  Travis asked gently, holding Wes up by his forearms.

Wes tells him, and he breaks down doing so.  Travis held him close, like he was trying to protect Wes from the demons inside Wes' head that only Wes could see.

Roderick, Addley, and Walker came back when Travis left and they didn't let Wes sleep at all that night.  Punishment for his outburst at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I finished it, and it only took me like what, two...three days? -crying- Aside from fucking up with Addley's characterization and screwing up the end a bit, I'd say I'm pretty happy with. No everyone take this and go to your corners and cry, because I think I broke myself writing this.


End file.
